


Plan Z

by Lys ap Adin (lysapadin)



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Crack, Gen, Women Being Awesome, Zombies, cliche bingo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-14
Updated: 2009-11-14
Packaged: 2017-10-02 18:45:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lysapadin/pseuds/Lys%20ap%20Adin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When you're Vongola, everything's a competition.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Plan Z

**Author's Note:**

> For [](http://www.livejournal.com/users/cliche_bingo/profile)[**cliche_bingo**](http://www.livejournal.com/users/cliche_bingo/), prompt: "Zombies." Full bingo card is available [here](http://lysapadin.dreamwidth.org/49717.html). CRACKFIC. 1014 words.

"I didn't sign up for this!" Tsuna wailed, flailing.

It was a pity, Reborn thought, surveying his student. Tsuna had been doing _so well_ lately, too. "A good boss is prepared for anything," he reminded Tsuna, severe.

Tsuna turned a look on him that was just a little wild around the eyes. "Prepared for anything?" he demanded, pitch rising on the last word. "Anything at all?!"

"Anything at all," Reborn agreed, calmly. He reflected, and added, "Though I think I will tell the Ninth that we ought to look into making sure the Estraneo really have been ended after this is all over." Some indignities simply couldn't be borne.

Chrome's head snapped around from the window she was guarding; when she spoke, it was with Mukuro's sharp tones. "Don't make assumptions you can't support with evidence, Reborn."

"Don't be ridiculous," Dino said from his window, not looking around. He was holding his gun, easy and confident, Reborn noted, with a certain amount of pleasure in the sight, even though he'd kept his whip close at hand, for all the good that it would do him. "Who else would do something like this?"

Chrome's thin shoulders drew even straighter. "This unfounded suspicion is exactly the same sort of thing that forced the Estraneo to develop the measures that they did in the first place--"

"Is this really the time to be having this argument?" Bianchi broke in, eyes never leaving her window.

"I'm just saying that this unfair prejudice is--"

"Shove it, Rokudou."

The look on Chrome's face indicated that Mukuro was considering arguing, but neither of them said anything. Chrome just shut her mouth with one last sulky huff from Mukuro.

In his corner, Xanxus rumbled his satisfaction, and turned his attention back to the window he was guarding.

Interesting, Reborn thought, and filed the fact that Mukuro wasn't inclined to take Xanxus on in a head-on confrontation away for later consideration. One never knew when such things might come in handy, after all.

The crack of a gunshot made the younger people around the room jump. "I got one!" Yamamoto crowed. "That's seven!"

"Would you just shut up?" Gokudera growled. "No one's keeping score but you, idiot."

"I got eight," Dino said, almost immediately.

"Three!" Ryouhei chimed in, eyes gleaming. "With my _fists_! It was extreme!" He paused. "And messy."

"Twenty," Xanxus growled, from his station, and then lifted his gun and fired off a quick succession of shots. "Twenty-three."

"Six," Bianchi supplied sweetly, when Reborn glanced at her.

Gokudera's expression grew more dyspeptic with each number, but his expression turned positively murderous when Kyouko looked up from where she and Haru were huddled over the babies, and asked, "Does it only count if you shot them?"

"I don't see any need to be unduly restrictive," Reborn told her, grave. "And your brother used his fists, after all."

"Oh!" she said, smiling. "He did, didn't he? I got one, too." She smoothed her skirt down. "With a frying pan."

They all paused to consider that, and then Dino glanced at Tsuna, with something like respect lurking in his eyes. Reborn concealed a smile; had they all thought that the girl didn't have any steel in her? That was hardly appropriate for the someday-wife of the Vongola Tenth.

"I can't believe this," Gokudera grumbled. "You're all sick, you know that?"

"So that means, what, you haven't gotten any yet?" Yamamoto asked, bland smile doing nothing to disguise the mischief in his eyes.

"I got two, damn it," Gokudera hissed at him. "Confirmed, even."

"Oh," Haru chirped, looking up. "You and I are tied!"

Her giggle looked like it was going to put Gokudera over the edge into apoplexy, but Bianchi's low voice intervened before that could happen. "Don't worry, Hayato," she said, voice and posture gone taut. "You'll get your chance to catch up. I've got a whole horde, incoming northbound."

That resulted in a quick shuffle of bodies; the ones with less experience with firearms moved to take up lookout positions on the windows on the other wall, while the better shots joined Bianchi. For the next little while, there was no conversation--just the steady roar of gunfire, with the occasional pause for reloading.

Perhaps it wasn't the ideal stronghold, but this classroom on Namimori's top floor certainly wasn't the worst place in the world to be, Reborn reflected, observing the melee from his perch on the teacher's desk.

When Xanxus fired the last shot and grunted with satisfaction as it hit home, they all went silent, perhaps to let the shots stop ringing in their ears. Tsuna was the first to break the stillness, with a pathetic little sound. "Seriously," he said. "I didn't sign up for this."

Before Reborn could chide him for his unseemly whining, the classroom door slammed open, and someone--or something--began clambering over the barrier of desks piled in front of it. Half a dozen guns snapped around, aiming at the figure. Before anyone could shoot, Reborn said, "Wait."

His suspicions were correct: Hibari Kyouya thumped down from the top of their barrier, covered head to toe in gore, and glared at them all with his normal baleful stare. "When I find out who's responsible for this," he spat, "I am going to _kill them_."

Dino snorted, lowering his gun, and turned back to his window. "You'll have to get in line, Kyouya."

In the little breath of silence that came after that, like the moment of calm before all hell breaking loose, Kyouko smiled at Hibari and asked, cheerfully, "So, how many zombies have you killed today, Hibari-san?"

The tension in the room eased perceptibly; Hibari lowered his tonfa and informed her that he didn't keep track of such foolish things, and everyone else lowered their guns and returned their attention to keeping guard.

Reborn smiled, watching over them. Yes, he thought, his students were coming along very nicely indeed. If they got through the zombie apocalypse in one piece, nothing in the world was going to be able to stop them.

**Author's Note:**

> Hibari may not have been keeping track, but the dice I rolled say he got 74. (Yeah, he and Xanxus both got to roll d100s; Xanxus rolled low.)
> 
> Comments, as ever, are thing of delight always.


End file.
